La letra con sangre entra
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: A veces tira más la oscuridad de nuestros corazones que cualquier motivo por el que podamos retenerla, pero no te engañes. Nunca la destruirás. La oscuridad seguirá ahí latente, esperando el momento oportunidad para actuar. Nosotros sólo la dejamos salir. Somos buenos ciudadanos, cumplimos todas las leyes restantes, pero una vez cada cierto tiempo... nuestro instinto animal aflora.


**Boyd Fowler**

No había tenido una familia rica, más bien lo contrario. Nos criamos siempre en el campo, por lo que manejaba bien las armas. Mi padre me enseñó ya que la seguridad era lo más importante. No había alarmas y la policía no llegaría a tiempo, debías defenderte tú mismo y a los tuyos o estarías muerto.

Una de las tradiciones de mi familia era un rito de iniciación que consistía en disparar a un animal. Según mi padre, me debía acostumbrar a disparar a un ser vivo y así sería más fácil cuando tuviese que disparar a un ser humano. No quería que me bloquease por el miedo, esa iniciación servía para mancharte las manos de la primera sangre.

Él no tenía para caprichos como el campamento al que quería ir, así que empecé a trabajar de ayudante en la taberna de un amigo suyo. No era un salario digno y teniéndole de jefe no ayudaba, menos cuando mi padre decía que quería que espabilase y que no era lo suficientemente duro conmigo, pero yo tenía un objeto y lo iba a cumplir. Quería destacar por algo más que no era "el hijo de", demostrar a los demás que podía demostrar mi valía por mi mismo y como mi segunda iniciación, lo haría en el campamento.

Allí había muchas más cosas que en mi casa y sobretodo allí estaba Jordan. La primera vez que lo vi tuve la impresión de que era un gordo borde, la segunda me pegó un puñetazo y me cayó bien. Me gustan las personas que se defienden. Yo había empezado una pelea queriendo ver si era una víctima o un igual y aunque la monitora nos castigó a ambos, ahí empezamos a charlar.

Si se puede contar como tercera vez, me pareció el chico con la cabeza más amueblada del mundo. Tenía labia para convencerte, pero lo más importante sabía dónde tocar exactamente para empatizar. Me habló de que su nombre no le gustaba, que en cuanto pudiera lo cambiaría igual que su vida. Yo estaba deseando cambiar también la mía, por lo que no me paré a pensar que todo cambio tiene consecuencias, que si cruzas la línea, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los derechos traen deberes consigo, pero en ese momento sólo entendía en que Jordan era el único que me entendía.

No había tenido mucho contacto con otros chicos de mi edad, ya que en el pueblo vivían muchas más personas de más edad que de menos y la taberna solía estar llena de borrachos, aunque de vez en cuando alguna mujer suya venía para llevarlo a su casa.

Empecé a destacar en el campamento, era de los primeros en toda actividad y por las noches me reunía con Jordan a charlar y poco a poco, iba a trayendo a más miembros, aunque no fui el primero, sino el segundo al que reunió, pero no importaba el orden. Yo adoraba a Jordan, sabía cómo convencerte y no dejaba de prometernos una vida diferente. Esa promesa era lo que ahuyentaba a la moral, yo tenía derecho a llevar una vida igual que los ricos, a tomar las cosas que me apeteciera y fue cuando nos empezó a hablar de Emily Birch, la monitora. Dijo que nadie se enteraría ni ella hablaría, todos nuestros miedos disipados.

Jordan cumplía todo lo que prometía y siempre era justo con nosotros. No vimos ningún motivo por lo que no creerle.

Emily más tarde se unió a nosotros, a pesar de nuestras reticencias y a pesar de que Jordan nos controló hasta salir del campamento, seguimos en contacto por supuesto, habíamos formado un grupo que seguía una meta, aunque en mitad del camino hubieron más mujeres a nuestro cargo, aunque ninguna más se unió, pero Jordan si que me dejó experimentar con la electricidad en ellas. No tenía medios para saber los datos exactos de cómo un humano experimentaba la electricidad. No sin ser datos generales y yo quería datos personales.

* * *

 **Cole Harmon**

La primera vez que me hablaron del campamento yo no estaba muy contento. ¿Qué pintaba yo allí? Pero dijeron que iba el hijo de un amigo de mi madre de mi edad y otro más pequeño. Me dijo que el trabajo de niñero no sería muy diferente al de guardaespaldas, aunque yo lo consideré un insulto. ¿Qué peligros experimenta un niñero que si tenga un guardaespaldas? No veía el parecido por ningún lado.

Mi madre siempre había sido una persona muy estricta con el protocolo y los modales. Siempre vestía acorde a la situación y no me podía imaginar en un lugar en mitad de la nada, en el campo, ensuciando mi traje. Eso pensé cuando hice la maleta pero ella me miró de manera desaprobatoria diciéndome que ni se me ocurriera llevar algún traje allí, llevando en la mano un montón de ropa de diario. Esta vez fue mi turno de hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero a pesar de mis quejas, fue lo que llevé al campamento.

Mi madre venía de una buena familia, quedándose embarazada joven. Para mis abuelos fue una vergüenza debido al círculo social donde se movían pero ella siempre fue con la cabeza alta ante todo y yo siempre la admiré por ello.

Me demostraba cada día que se podía estar en lo alto y caer en picado por circunstancias ajenas a ti como el ausente apoyo de tu familia cuando más lo necesitas, pero siempre podrías remontar, levantarte de tu caída y escalar hasta la cima de nuevo. Daban igual las circunstancias, mi madre lo había hecho y yo quería seguir sus pasos.

Siempre quise ser guardaespaldas. De niño, me parecía la profesión más guay, aunque tuve mis dudas también pero finalmente retomé mi sueño inicial. De más mayor, me pareció que yo era como un protector, como un justiciero personal y esa idea me animó a seguir preparándome para ello. La acción siempre me gustó más que trabajar en cualquier oficina. La idea de pasarme encerrado entre cuatro paredes con el papeleo me hacía matar a alguien. No podría soportarlo.

Cuando llegué al campamento, por suerte no destaqué mucho en una impresión inicial, ya que yo no quería mezclarme mucho con la gente sino buscar a los dos hijos que me habían dicho. Mi madre me había dado un par de fotos para que no me confundiera y no me fue difícil dar con ellos. Con la multitud que tenía delante y detrás de mi esperé a la hora de la comida y pude localizarlos por fin. Del segundo parecía su primer año y actuaba de manera tan entusiasta que me cansaba con sólo verlo, el primero era diferente. Su mirada era mucho más calculadora y despertó mi interés.

Para mi sorpresa, no fui yo quien se acercó a Jordan, sino él vino a mi para preguntarme si yo era Cole Harmon. Asentí un poco confundido ya que me habían dicho que no les dijeron nada de mi "misión" pero Jordan me reveló que no fue complicado juntar las piezas. A él le dijeron que vendría yo y por la forma en que le había mirado, había algo. Se dice que un asesino sabe distinguir a otro asesino. Supuse que fue por el lenguaje no verbal, pero Jordan me volvió a sorprender diciendo que no creía en eso. Los seres humanos no eramos exactos y un gesto podría significar muchas cosas y no una sola.

Yo fui el primer reclutado. Hablaba de cómo todo sucede por algo y me invitaba a reflexionar sobre la vida en general. Afirmaba que todo tiene un curso: un proceso de duelo, el proceso de hacer la comida, los estados del agua... absolutamente todo debía pasar por un proceso y él sabía que yo también.

Sabía que realmente quería proteger a las personas y no hacerles daño, pero me convenció de que lo primero siempre eras tú mismo y después los demás. Me convenció de que sino liberaba mi ira, lo haría en mi trabajo y así no estaría centrado. Un guardaespaldas distraído es un guardaespaldas muerto. Y así le hice caso y me desfogué con Emily y las demás... y tenía razón. El respeto por ellas estaba fuera.

* * *

 **Dan Mendell**

Los adolescentes no suelen tomarse en serio el cariño de sus padres, sobretodo cuando las muestras cariñosas dan verguenza, pero yo habría dado cualquier cosa por tenerlos una vez más a mi lado. Tenía a mis abuelos que eran muy buenos conmigo pero no era lo mismo. Yo sabía que mis abuelos no querían sustituirlos y los quería, pero mis abuelos no eran mis padres.

Habían muerto en un accidente de coche hacía un año. Mis abuelos me llevaron a un psicólogo pero a pesar de que me abrí a él, sentí que no me entendía. Estuvieron probando varios más pero yo sentía lo mismo, como si el mundo que girara a mi alrededor ya no fuera el mismo. Necesitaba algo más pero no sabía qué.

En el instituto no era muy popular, supongo que a los otros jóvenes no les hace gracia tener de amigo a uno que habla mucho de sus padres. Yo intentaba fingir que me daba igual pero en mi interior sabía que no era así, quería un amigo, aunque fuera sólo uno dándome igual si era popular o no, pero nadie se fijó en mi. Lo de que si esperas lo bastante, alguien se fijará en ti era sólo un mito.

Con mis abuelos lo pasaba bien pero no tenían la energía de una persona joven y tenían muchas más responsabilidades que mis compañeros, por lo que la mitad del tiempo estaba solo y desarrollaba mi imaginación con eso, aunque a veces pensaba en formas de cómo vengarme de ellos. Yo no pedía demasiado, tan sólo a un amigo y ellos ni siquiera eran amables conmigo por ser compañeros, ni siquiera eso.

Me mandaron al campamento como regalo de cumpleaños. Dijeron que un cambio de aires me vendría bien y lo cierto es que no había nadie que no conociera, podía empezar de nuevo, aunque antes vi la oportunidad, antes la perdí. A pesar de que nadie me conocía, tampoco nadie se fijaba en mi, excepto Jordan.

Fui el tercer reclutado pero yo no lo podía creer. ¡Alguien se había fijado en mi! Ya daba por perdido todo, creía que sólo lo harían si me convertía en un asesino. Eso ahora hasta tiene gracia.

Jordan se dirigió a mi como si hubiésemos hablado toda la vida y a mi me fascinaba la confianza con la que me trataba y trataba a los demás. Eran ya un grupo de tres amigos, cuatro contándome a mi pero Jordan dijo que buscarían a alguien más por mi, para que no me sintiera el nuevo del grupo. Yo les dije que no era necesario, así estaba bien, pero Jordan insistió y siempre recordaré sus palabras. "Bienvenido al grupo". Era la primera vez que me aceptaban y me encariñé rápidamente con ellos, sabiendo que haría lo que fuese con tal de mantener nuestra amistad.

Y no fueron palabras vacía. Lo hice. Por ellos. Por ser los primeros que me vieron realmente y me aceptaron tal y como soy. Si con su amistad, venía la oscuridad aceptaría por cariño.

Si fue por eso que me convertí en dentista como algo en mi interior (ya que era el miedo de la mayoría de los niños) o fue simple casualidad, no lo sé, pero como si de una bendición se tratase, cuando cambié al ir más allá, una mujer también se fijó en mi y tuvimos una preciosa niña, pero para mi Jordan siempre sería como un dios al que le debía mi vida.

* * *

 **Alex Tilden**

El miedo siempre había regido mi vida. Creciendo en aquel orfanato aprendí rápidamente que era mejor no entrometerse en los asuntos de nadie, incluso cuando una persona te pide ayuda: tú debes pasar de largo ignorándola.

Ninguno de aquí teníamos esperanza, eso era un privilegio demasiado imposible de alcanzar. Decían que no había nada imposible, pero yo no creía eso. Era imposible volar, por ejemplo y volar lejos de aquí más aún.

Me gané el campamento como premio. A los que nos portábamos bien siempre nos daban algo y ese año hubo muchas donaciones por lo que se los pudieron permitir, aunque después siempre había palizas de otros niños por considerarnos los "favoritos".

Otros de mis compañeros les habían plantado cara y era mucho peor. Yo había deseado que alguien me enseñara defensa personal, sólo veíamos peleas callejeras sin honor, con el único fin del orgullo. Yo no tenía coraje, nunca había tenido la necesidad de plantarles cara porque aunque deseaba que parasen, siempre era mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer y todavía no sabía cuánto iba a echar de menos esa vida, por mala que fuese.

Deseaba que yo pudiera elegir qué ser humano vivía y cuál ya no estaría sobre este mundo, elegiría siempre a los buenos, lo tenía claro. Bueno, todos tendrían una oportunidad, excepto los que hacían bullying.

Cuando estaba en el campamento, me sentí libre, completamente libre. Quería olvidarme del orfanato. Sabía que debía regresar pero era lo último en lo que quería pensar. Respiraba el aire puro de la montaña y di unas cuantas vueltas al salir, lo que a algunos les pareció un comportamiento extraño pero no me importaba. Nadie me daba palizas por portarme bien, es más, el espíritu de equipo era lo que se respiraba ya que nos enseñaban que nadie podía sobrevivir solo, sino en grupo.

Al conocer a Jordan, ya tenía un grupo hecho pero me ofrecieron formar parte de él. Yo no me fiaba mucho de los extraños, sobretodo porque todos me parecían muy imponentes y creía que sobraba pero Dan dijo que había espacio para uno más, así que acepté. No me gustaba discutir y tampoco era bueno para mi, ya que a pesar de los actividades del campamento, seguía sin estar en forma, al contrario que ellos. Bueno, excepto que Jordan, pero Jordan desprendía cierto magnetismo que sentía que lo hacía estar a salvo.

Cuando cometimos nuestro primer crimen, me asusté pero estar en grupo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Conocía la cara buena de mis compañeros pero hasta ahora no había visto la mala. Jordan fue quien me dijo que lo habíamos hecho todos y yo era igual de culpable. No tenía por qué desperdiciar mi vida y me recordó a los matones de mi orfanato, cómo se reirían de mi si acababa en la cárcel, donde serían el doble de duros conmigo. Sería un traidor a los que me apoyaron y leal a los que siempre me despreciaron.

Y tenía razón. Yo no tenía muy claro qué hacer con mi vida pero si algo tenía claro era que no quería volver a estar solo con más matones. Ahí fue cuando el miedo se apoderó de mi y dejé que siguiera rigiendo mi vida.

* * *

 **Emily Birch**

Las personas normales no suelen tener su corazón lleno de oscuridad y yo sinceramente, tampoco pero a veces te ves atrapada en un mundo de crimen de igual manera. Por un familiar, pareja, amigo... personalmente es por el hombre al que amo.

No podía tener una relación normal con él, pero a mi me valía de igual modo. Jordan me protegía de su grupo, nunca los dejaba acercarse a mi ni a cualquier otra persona que quisiera hacerme daño. Jordan fue quien instaló las protecciones en mi casa y quien me mantenía segura y a salvo.

Nunca pude presentar a Jordan a mi familia y amigos, nunca lo entenderían. ¿Cómo le dices a cualquier persona que te has enamorado de tu violador? Aunque Jordan nunca me tocase fue el instigador, los otros nunca lo habrían hecho de no ser por él, sea por el motivo que sea. ¿Cómo una mujer se enamora de su violador? No lo sé, el amor es algo que surge sin que te des cuenta. No es de un día para otro, es algo progresivo.

Jordan siempre me demostraba que era la única que podía calmarlo y yo tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera mejor porque cuando estabámos a solas él y yo todo era perfecto. Ninguna faceta oscura por mi, sólo por circunstancias ajenas pero él confiaba en mi y me las contaba, después tratábamos de solucionarlas como podíamos. Sólo tenía contacto con él respecto al grupo, pero no necesitaba más.

De más joven, quise ser modelo. Quería sentirme más deseada que entonces, actualmente lo veo una tontería de adolescente. Me miro a mi misma y pienso "¿modelo? ¿De verdad? ¿No tenías en la cabeza una profesión más seria?" Pienso que podría haber pensado en una en la que me sienta más útil como lo fui con Jordan, aunque mis padres siempre me animaron a ser lo que yo quisiera. Ellos decían que lo importante era verme feliz.

Con él lo fui.

Mis padres creyeron que mandándome al campamento conocería más de la vida. Me tuvieron siempre sobreprotegida.

Cuando llegué, tardé un tiempo en conseguir ser monitora. Al principio todo era muy diferente a cómo había vivido hasta ahora, pero me gustó, aunque me costaba imponerme, pero Jordan me ayudó mucho en eso. Parecía ver a través de mi y conseguía hacerme sentir como si fuera la única persona que le importaba. Creía que nos salvábamos mutuamente, que su comportamiento era normal. El mundo es duro, pero... lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que mi dignidad.

Nunca había tenido pareja antes, por lo que me costó más superar la violación del grupo por ser virgen, pero que lo fuera no significaba que no estuviera preparada psicológicamente, aunque lo estaba para una relación sexual normal, no para una violación.

Había visto muchas campañas, estaba muy concienciada, pero nadie sabe lo que es experimentar una hasta que lo haces. Tenía la teoría de que habían tres tipos de mujeres. Las dos primeras eran tipos oficiales: la que tiene miedo y está en alerta constante. La segunda es la que cree que debe ser castigada y toma malas compañías y decisiones. Dicen que esos tipos de mujeres tienen más posibilidades de ser violadas porque otras personas notan su miedo o su ausencia de peligro. El tercer tipo es la que sigue con su vida sin más, como sino le hubiera pasado a ellos. Yo fui los tres tipos de mujeres, de hecho mi habitación parece la de una niña porque era lo que me mantenía segura por las noches: mi pasado.

Yo no quería en mi vida a ningún caballero, no quería a otro hombre que no sea Jordan y sé que para él era especial. De hecho, a veces soñaba con ser Emily Chase o incluso pedirle un colgante con su sangre que yo también lleve a mi cuello. Después de todo, mi sangre era como una promesa de amor eterno hacia él.


End file.
